


Луна и серебро

by Luchiana



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Они ничего не хотят друг от друга. И всё же им необходимо знать, что они друг у друга есть.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 3





	Луна и серебро

Они не ищут встречи друг с другом. Просто иногда безлунной ночью оказываются рядом на одном мосту.

Она флегматично посасывает мундштук и выпускает колечки дыма, разглядывая подсвеченный звёздными бляшками тёмный провал над головой. Он ковыряет в носу, облокотившись на перила, и разглядывает ту же тьму под их ногами. Ничего нет. Только тьма, мост и они.

Они ничего не должны друг другу. Они ничего друг от друга не хотят. И всё же эти редкие безлунные ночи нужны им. Просто чтобы знать наверняка: ты есть.

— Как Хинова?  
— Хорошо.

Пауза.

— А как твои дети?  
— Как обычно, — жмёт плечами, запуская в полёт очередное своё «ископаемое».  
— Заходите как-нибудь на чай и выпить. Хинова будет рада.  
— Угу.

Так раз за разом перемежается долгое совместное молчание ленивыми, ничего не значащими разговорами.

Пока однажды что-то не ломается. Что-то хрупкое в этой тишине. Или что-то тонкое, связывавшее их. Просто однажды что-то становится не так.

— Гинтоки.

Она зовёт его по имени, не сокращая и ничего не добавляя, словно её он устраивает именно таким — как есть.

— Что? — отзывается он ворчливо.

Но внутри себя он уже готов ко всему: бежать, драться, спасать, если надо. Одно её слово — и Саката Гинтоки готов ввязаться в любую заварушку без шансов на спасение. Ибо — давайте будем честными — никаких шансов давно уже нет. Когда он так безнадёжно пропал?

Когда впервые увидел её на фоне луны?

Когда она скупыми словами и скупыми движениями командовала своими «девочками», а они внимали, готовые сложить головы за неё по одному только знаку?

Когда она, истекавшая кровью, упрямо рвалась спасать Хинову и Ёшивару?

Он помнил ярость, потопившую его, когда он увидел её связанной в лапах чёртового паука…

Он всегда готов драться до последней капли крови за тех, кто ему дорог, кого он уважает. Но за неё он готов не умереть — но выживать, чего бы ни стоило. Только чтобы вновь уловить смятенную, стыдливую благодарность в глазах этой женщины.

Только с ней он неизменно терялся и оказывался сам не свой. И в то же время именно с ней быть самим собой было легко.

— Может, выпьем вместе?  
— Нет, — поспешно отзывается он, памятуя о последней совместной попойке, снившейся ему в кошмарах.

Она опешивает слегка и замолкает. Выпускает в воздух тонкую струйку дыма и отворачивает лицо.

— Что ж, ты прав. В Ёшиваре и без меня полно женщин. Красивых.

Он злится, потому что не считает её некрасивой. По правде, он считает её красивейшей женщиной в Ёшиваре и во всём чёртовом Эдо.

Он фыркает, выпрямляется и внезапно привлекает к себе, заглядывая в глаза. Проводит пальцами по шрамам: на лбу, на щеке. Очерчивает линию нижней губы. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, игнорируя то, что портит тщательно уложенную причёску.

— Прекраснейшая женщина Ёшивары здесь, — отвечает он тоном, которому невозможно возразить.

Каждое слово тяжело падает в ночной тишине и словно отпечатывается на камнях моста.

— Но пить с тобой я не буду. Это опасно для жизни.

Она не реагирует на шутку, захваченная внезапным оцепенением. Она вообще не в силах сейчас ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Слишком близко и слишком внезапно. Сейчас бы оттолкнуть, вырваться, залепить пощёчину или вышвырнуть наглеца в реку за непозволительные вольности…

Она просто стоит и смотрит на него, забыв, о чём они вообще говорили.

Этой ночью определённо что-то ломается.

Гинтоки наклоняет голову и осторожно накрывает её чуть приоткрытые губы своими.

И Цукуё отвечает на этот поцелуй.

И даже Луна не знает, сколько они стоят так, целуясь, потому что они никогда не встречаются под её светом.

Когда поцелуй истекает, он медленно отстраняется и возвращается к своим излюбленным перилам. Она глубоко затягивается, опираясь на перила спиной.

Словно ничего не менялось, в то время как изменилось всё.

Она докуривает свой кисеру. Он устаёт стоять согнувшись.

— Заходи ко мне. У меня есть прекрасный чай.  
— Чай — это хорошо. Я зайду.

Они расходятся, каждый в свою сторону, как обычно.

Но в следующую безлунную ночь этот мост их больше не дождётся.


End file.
